Dirty Games
by 1DBromances
Summary: Harry grinned to the person in question and even dared to wink at him before taking my hand firmly and dragging me out of the room. If looks could kill, the poor Haz wouldn't stand a chanse.   Kind of triangle drama.. Louis/Liam/Harry Slash!
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! This is kind of a triangle drama Between Harry/Liam/Louis, not the regular I love him, but he love her and she love me. No this is actually nothing like that. Though I hope you'll like it anyway :D And this is also only just the first part of a two-three parts ficlet, don't know yet but there is more to come :D**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Games<strong>

I just sat there in my incredibly boring Chemistry lesson, well the whole lesson got brighter on so many different levels since he decided to swap to our class. He with his beautiful smile, adorable laugh and of course his amazing blue eyes. And lte's not even start on his figure, seriously he was the definition of sex! I'm not kidding and it's frustrating as hell that I don't dare to play on my emotions for him. Seriously I've liked the guy since he moved here in year 12 and my friends says that he likes me too, well at least if they're anything to go by. But I can't say that I haven't noticed his eyes on me, but sure enough he didn't dare to put his emotions into action either and that was just so frustrating! The way he makes sitting in a school desk sexy is beyond my understanding, and I'm pretty clever! He just screamed to be fucked over that table like nothing else, he practically begs for it...

"Mr Payn! Pay attention!" I bolted straight up in my chair at Mrs Corwin's harsh voice. "And stop staring at Mr Tomlinson like he's some sort of object! It's infact very rude!" She continued as I sunk lower and lower down on my chair, trying to hide away from all the other students staring eyes as I blushed deep red. Had se really said that! And was my stolen glanses at him not as discrete as I thought? I sent a harsh glare Mrs Corwin's way as she turned and continued with the boring lesson, talking about some hideous formula. I turned away from her round figure and of courdse my gaze landed on him. I watched as he blew a few strands of his bangs out of his eyes, those magnificent blue eyes that anyone would happily die looking into, those magnificent blue eyes that were as fierce as the ocean, those magnificent blue eyes that were dangerous to look into, you would most definitely get stuck and then be unable to tear your own eyes away from them as you just sunk deeper and deeper. Those magnificent blue eyes that were staring right back at you! Oh gosh! Snap away! Snap out of it you look like a tool! My mind began to panic but I wasn't able to tear my gaze away from him as he eyed me curiously. I watched as the corners of his mouth curled upwards and soon a small but incredibly cute smile lit up his face before he turned around and focused on whatever boring stuff Mrs Corwin was talking ab out now. Fuck! I ran a frystrated hand through the short strands of my brown hair and then a small sigh slipped through my lips. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

**To: Dumbass Styles**

**"Fucking hell! Pleese come and hlep me Hazza! This is bloody killin me!"**

I pressed the send button, not even bothering to spell check. I never did so why start now. I watched the clock tick by slowly as I waited for my best friend to reply to the desperate text which I sent five minutes ago, longing for a funny reply that never arrived. Not in that way at least. Soon I found my gaze placed on Louis again, I couldn't help it. Seriously I was addicted to his brown hair, his pale but still tan skin, the way he would wrinkle his nose when he tried to work out some especially hard formula. I found myself leaning furter and further towards the fron of the classroom where his desk was placed, I have grown to hate him during the time he's been in this class. During all the time I've spend staring at him, I have not been able to find one single flaw on him whatsoever!

The soft knock on the door brought me back to the real world and sadly out from my little Louis world where I could hold and manhandle him all I wanted. The knock on the door also got the attention of everyone else in the room along with Mrs Corwins' who sighed but interrupted the lesson to go and answer the door to who ever angel that was standing on the other side of it.

"Hi Beatrice." A sweet and a bit husky Cheshire accent filled the otherwise silent classroom. My head snapped up fpr the second time that lesson ans was met by a pair of musky green and unbeliaveably mischevious eyes. I stared in horror at my curly haired friend who were staring back with a devilish grin curling his lips before winking at me then turning his attention back at Mrs Corwin, or Beatrice..? I knew what he was about to do so I glared down at my desk, groaning loudly. "You wouldn't mind if borrowed Liam for a little while, would you?" He asked sickenly sweet and lay his hand lightly at the blushing womans shoulder. "It's very urgent." He assured then gave her one of his irresistible smiles, you could actually see the harshness in her eyes melt away and get replaced by a sick longing after the much younger student. He played his part all too well.

"It's 20 minutes left of this class, can't it wait?" She asked softly, trying to hide that she would do anything for Harry what ever he asked for. I looked at my best friend with a mused smile while shaking my head at the two of them. All the teachers had a soft spot for the curly lad. I bet that it is because of the curls, but he insists that it's a natrual gift that he "sadly" enough can't learn other people, apparently you've gotta be born with it.

"No, I'm sorry but I really need him right now." He answered softly, shuffling a little closer to the smaller women. I snickered lowly at the poorly disguised double meaning of his words.

"Alright, just hurry back please." She sighed and turned to me. Just as she was about to speak Harry interrupted her with a comment.

"Oh it'll only be a quicky." He assured her and then took his hand of off her shoulder. That was so not nessecary! Though I couldn't help the small snort that slipped out through my lips or the way my lips turned into a small smile. I heard the snickering from my other classmates as they probably understood Harry's real meanings of the words that left his mouth. A few of the turned to study me closly, of course I blushed badly. It was no secret that I was gay, had never been really and a few people had started to question if Harry and I were a couple since we were around one another at all times, except when we had different classes. Anyway when Louis arrived to this schoolI kind of fell for him, I fell for him pretty hard. Harry though who had to watch me stare at this magical boy day in and day out finally couldn't take it, so he came up with this idea to make Louis jealous. So since a few weeks back I've officially had a gorgeous boyfriend, Mr Harry Styles who otherwise is a straight as a stick. Though he claimed to whoever that asked that he was gay for me, and me only! I looked over at the gorgeous blue eyed boy who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, glaring daggers at the oblivious Harry.

"Fine, Mr Payne." She called and motioned at Harry. "Go and help Har- Mr Styles with his urgent situation." Mrs Corwin exclaimed, blushing slightly at the slip of Harry's name. While I tried not to burst out laughing at her rather convenient choice of words, biting my lip hard not to do so but the curly haired lad at the door couldn't keep his face straight, so he burst out laughing. It wasnt a small chuckle either, it was a full blown stupidly loud, red in the face, tear prickling, going out of breath laugh attac. I hurriedly got to my feet and almost ran to the door where the laughing mess were trying to collect himself. Surprisingly he did a good job and by the time I reached him he was standing up straight and were wiping at his eyes. Only a sly smile was playing upon his pink full lips.

"I am so sorry, that was really rude of me. But thank you so much Beatrice for letting me barge in like this, errupting your exelent teaching and stealing one of your students." Harry smiled warmly towards Mrs' Corwin and had a fake "I'm truly heart broken to do this, but it's really important" expression plastered on his flawless face. Which of course the much older women bought.

"Not at all dear." Sometimes I think that the female teachers on this school, no matter what age, forgets that Harry is a regular student just like the rest of us. But since I'm his best friend I'm in no place to complain as he actually gets me out of boring classes, whitout it effecting my grades.

"Sorry for interrupting!" Harry turned to the class with an apologetical smile on his lips. They were all staring back at him like he was one hell of an odd prick, which he of course was. But there was one person who wasn't only staring, no he was full on glaring at Harry angrily. The one person with amazing blue eyes and an incredible sweet smile. Harry grinned to the person in question and even dared to wink at him before taking my hand firmly and dragging me out of the room. If looks could kill, the poor Haz wouldn't stand a chanse.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review! :D <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :Dxxx**


	2. Part 2

**Morning guys! I'm sorry for the long delay on this part and I'm also sorry for how shameless and slightly dirty this second and last part of this small fic turned out. _My head is seriously fucked up.. _Anyway thank you so much for all your reviews on the first part, they were all so lovely! Please review on this part too! **

**Oh and for those who might not have notice I had to change my username to 1DBromances because the you couldn't find this account if you searched after it, though you can now. Just add s at the end :D **

**Enjoy! xxxFanny**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"What the hell Harry!" I exclaimed once the door had closed behind us and Harry had managed to drag me half way through the deserted hallways before he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. He had a mocking smile playing on his lips before he parted them and begun to speak.

"You want to make Louis jealous, yeah?" He asked seriously, his beautiful green eyes boring deeply into my dull brown ones.

"Yeah?" I said, well rather questioned.

"Of course you want to!" He threw his arms up into the air as if he was talking to someone utterly daft, which he probably was seeing that I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Just trust me on this man." He said softer and then pushed me roughly backwards. A loud bang rang through the silent corridors when my back slammed hard against the blue metal lockers. I winced in pain and Harry sent me an apologetic smile before stalking forward and slamming his hands against the lockers on either side of my head. I had never seen him like this before, and quite frankly it was a bit scary. But before I could even muster up a protest or another question his lips were pressed roughly on mine. His soft determitioned lips covered mine a bit too much for my liking, it all just screamed wrong. We were best friends for god sake! Sure we had kissed before, but he sure as hell hadn't kissed me like this. I managed to gasp, but that was probably stupid if I didn't want this to get more fucked up than it already was. Because he used my parted lips and began sucking harshly on my bottom lip.

"What the fuck was that Harry!" I shouted shocked and more confused than ever once I'd managed to push my eager best friend of off me, but not before he'd managed to bite down pretty hard on my violated bottom lip. I stared down at my pretty scared though still best friend, he had seriously lost it.

"Please Liam, Louis isn't stupid." Harry begun, looking at me as if I was the daft one in this encounter. "He understood what happened in the classroom earlier. He definitely knows that the two of us are _dating _and let's just say that it's nothing he's overly joyed with." I looked down at the curly haired boy for a second, and actually seeing his reasonably thought through plan. Though it still had loads of cracks, what if Louis' actually didn't like me at all, just though I was annoying the living hell out of him. But if he did in fact like me, what if he got hurt when we got through with Harry's "genious" plan. "I feel like I'm loosing you here." Harry stepped in and pulled me away from my thoughts about this not being a good plan, he knew I had my doubts.

"What if it doesn't work, what if he gets hurt?" I voiced my concerns. My eyes flicked over his impatient face as he sighed deeply shaking his head, the movement made his curls dance around his angelic baby face.

"It will work, and he won't get hurt." Harry explained slowly and convincingly. "I've talked to Zay and Niall about this, you know, your boy's friends," I blushed deeply at that, my boy's. "and they say that Louis is ready to rip me to pieces if I pull another stunt like the one last week. And that time I only kissed you and held your hand in public." I chuckled at the memory, remembering just how incredibly pissed Louis' had looked when I spared him a glance. "So to push him over the edge it must look as if you've just been fucked. And seing that I got the lovely part to play your boyfriend it's my duty to make you look as if you've just had the best fuck of you life when you enter that door again."

"But you're not really going to fuck me right? I know that we're best friends and all, but don't you think it'll be at least a little awkward afterwards?" I asked nervously, afraid of what his answer might be, because you never knew with Harry. He could do whatever and still not find it weird. Like the time I found him and our young and too hot stand in teacher Miss Smith in a pretty quizzical position over her desk last term. If I hadn't walked in a bit too early and stopped them in.. what ever they were doing, I'm trying to forget about it. Then the entire class would've seen them, and let's just say that I've still got nightmares of naked bodies entwined over the desk in a too hot and stuffed classroom and loud panting marrying the air. Since then I've been very careful not to touch that desk.

"Oh God NO! That's just gross!" This time it was Harry's time to almost shout out in shock. His eyes wide in fear. "Gosh, I'm straighter than your dick when you're hard!" He always used sexual reffarences when explaining just how straight he was.

"Charming." I muttered. " So you're straight and still you're manhandeling your gay best friend in school, where everyone can see. I'm starting to believe that you're only straight in the bends mate." I grinned.

"Yeah well I - do you want my help or not?" He asked grumpily but were blushing deeply.

"Sorry Haz, thank you o great lord for helping me, a poor cock sucker with my petty ass problems." I bowed deeply to him. "Now make me look fucked!" I laughed at the last words that slipped off my tongue before Harry sucked it into his own mouth. I let him do all the hard work, it was just entirely wrong to get kissed by my best friend like this. So I just relaxed and let him do the kissing part. To be fair he did a seriously good job with what little he had. When he pulled away I took a look in the glass window on the door next to us and my usually soft, pink lips were now red and swollen fromhs rough sucking. "I'm sorry but that was so disgusting." I chuckled, trying to laugh it off.

"Tell me about it." He spat. "You could at least have kissed me back." He muttered before taking a swig out of the waterbottle he carried with him then handing it to me. "But that was only the start."

...

About six minutes later I stood outside the classroom door. "Thank you Haz." I said sincerely.

"Anything for you." He smiled. "Now go and get him tiger." He grinned before slapping me hard on my bum and then walking away. I opened the door with a sheepish look on my face as I limped over the tresholdin the style Harry had thought me, though how he knew about the way you walked when your bum was hurting was beyond my knowledge. To say that Harry had done a good job was an understatment, he had done an exelent job with me. Not just by kissing me until my lips hurt and felt as if they were going to fall off. He had also given me a very visible lovebite on the side of mt throat that were now turning into a purplish bruise which was probably going to be visible for the next couple of days, he had also unbuttoned my shirt and rebuttoned it the wrong way, hed also left a few of the top buttons open so that another red/purple bruise was showing gloriously on my collarbone. Last but not least he'd messed up my hair, to an after-sex state. To say that it was a plesant experience would be the biggest lie of the century, but I really have to thank Hazza because it seemed as if our plan was working.

Louis' was full on glaring at me as I limped closer to him, his seat was on the way to mine. He wasn't even trying to cover it up for the class and Mrs Corwin who were all staring at the two of us, but I couldn't care less. I had my eyes trained on his as I only got closer. Louis pushed away his desk a little so that he was able to move better and just as I limped past his desk a hand shot out to grasp my wrist. The hand yanked me down and I fell. Only seconds later I was stradeling the blue eyed gorgeous boy and then I was snogging the living daylight out of him.

"Fuck you." He muttered breathlessly as I ground down onto his croch area.

"Please do." I managed through parted lips. We both ignored the fact that everyone was silently staring at us even though the bell had rung a few minutes ago.

"Gonna, ugh _fuck. _Get back at you for playing dirty." He groaned loudly and again I rolled our hips together.

"Punish me." I breathed and then started to suck on his jaw, feeling like the luckiest guy on earth, and the horniest too for that matter.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>There, hope y'all liked this mini fic! Please go and review now!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, love you all! :D xxxFanny**


End file.
